calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Podcast video podcast and live steaming in Education
A podcast is a type of digital media consisting of an episodic series of audio radio, video, PDF, or ePub files subscribed to and downloaded through web syndication or streamed online to a computer or mobile device. The the success of the iPod, as podcasts are often listened to on portable media players. In the context of Apple devices, the term "Podcasts" refers to the audio and video version of podcasts, whereas the textual version of podcasts are classified under the app known as Newsstand. A list of all the audio or video files currently associated with a given series is maintained centrally on the distributor's server as a web feed, and the listener or viewer employs special client application software, known as apodcatcher, that can access this web feed, check it for updates, and download any new files in the series. This process can be automated so that new files are downloaded automatically, which may seem to the user as if the content is being broadcast or "pushed" to them. Files are stored locally on the user's computer or other device ready for offline use, giving simple and convenient access to the content. Podcasting contrasts with webcasting(Internet streaming), which generally isn't designed for offline listening to user-selected content. As discussed by Richard Berry, podcasting is both a converged medium bringing together audio, the web and portable media player, and a disruptive technology that has caused some in the radio business to reconsider some established practices and preconceptions about audiences, consumption, production and distribution. This idea of disruptiveness is largely because no one person owns the technology; it is free to listen and create content, which departs from the traditional model of 'gate-kept' media and production tools. It is very much a horizontal media form: producers are consumers and consumers become producers and engage in conversations with each other Podcast Uses Communities use collaborative podcasts to support multiple contributors podcasting through generally simplified processes, and without having to host their own individual feeds. A community podcast can also allow members of the community (related to the podcast topic) to contribute to the podcast in many different ways. This method was first used for a series of podcasts hosted by the Regional Educational Technology Center atFordham University in 2005 Video podcasts A video podcast (sometimes shortened to vodcast) includes video clips. Web television series are often distributed as video podcasts. Since the spread of the internet and the use of Internet broadband connection TCP, which helps to identify different applications, a faster connection to the internet has been created and a wide amount of communication has been created. Video podcasts have become extremely popular online and are short clips of video, usually part of a longer recording. Video clips are being used on pre-established websites and more and more websites are being created solely for the purpose of video clips and podcasts. Video podcast are being streamed on intranets and extranets, private and public networks, and taking communication through the internet to whole new levels. Most video clips are now submitted and produced by individuals and are becoming more common. Video podcasts are also being used for web television, commonly referred to as Web TV, which is a rapidly growing genre of digital entertainment, using various forms of new media to deliver original shows or series to an audience. Screencasts Screencasts can help demonstrate and teach the use of software features. Creating a screencast helps software developers show off their work. Educators may also use screencasts as another means of integrating technology into the curriculum.[8] Students can record video and audio as they demonstrate the proper procedure to solve a problem on an interactive whiteboard. Screencasts are useful tools for ordinary software users as well: They help filing report bugs in which the screencasts take the place of potentially unclear written explanations; they help showing others how a given task is accomplished in a specific software environment. Organizers of seminars may choose to routinely record complete seminars and make them available to all attendees for future reference and/or sell these recordings to people who cannot afford the fee of the live seminar or do not have the time to attend it. This will generate an additional revenue stream for the organizers and makes the knowledge available to a broader audience. This strategy of recording seminars is already widely used in fields where using a simple video camera or audio recorder is sufficient to make a useful recording of a seminar. Computer-related seminars need high quality and easily readable recordings of screen contents which is usually not achieved by a video camera that records the desktop For screencasting tool with editing capabilities after recording, I particularly suggest ActivePresenter ( http://atomisystems.com ). You just need the Free edition for creating video tutorials. It save the video in a lossless codec so editing will not downgrade video quality. You have to export (make the conversion) to popular lossy video format after editing though (AVI, WMV, MP4, FLV, WebM…). Live streaming Live streaming, delivering live over the Internet, involves a camera for the media, an encoder to digitize the content, a media publisher, and a content delivery network to distribute and deliver the content Some ideas for livestreaming: *Special events: Not all family members can attend events in person, why not offer livestreaming of it? *Hatching eggs in the classroom: We set up a ‘chickcam’ for our second grade students as our first livestreaming attempt. The students and parents were able to watch the eggs hatch 24/7 and then the chicks after that. Everyone loved it! *Announcements: Why not stream your announcements instead of just having them come over your intercoms Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading